Simple joints such as the ball and socket joint (e.g. hip and shoulder), the pivot joint (e.g. elbow) or more complex joints such as the condylar joint (e.g. knee joint) are incredibly intricate systems, whose performance can be significantly affected by various factors. Procedures for replacing, resurfacing, or otherwise repairing these joints are common, such as in response to damage or other degradation of the joint. For instance, total knee arthroplasty, which replaces the articular surfaces of the femur, tibia and patella with artificial implants, is a common procedure for patients suffering from degradation or trauma to the knee joint. Given the complexities of systems such as knee joints, however, it is difficult to identify implant geometries and a position and orientation for implantation using current technologies that will produce optimal joint function in a particular patient. Furthermore, many implant systems currently available only provide a limited number of size options, making it even more difficult to optimize an orthopaedic procedure for a particular patient.